Jötnar Shrines
Jötnar Shrines are wooden triptychs built by the Jötnar depicting the stories and prophecies of many notable Giants. These Shrines were left in different places, sometimes related to their story, throughout most of the Nine Realms. List of Shrines * Sköll and Hati's Shrine * Hrungnir's Shrine * Jörmungandr's Shrine * Skaði's Shrine * Gróa's Shrine * Ymir's Shrine * Thamur's Shrine * Thrym's Shrine * Týr's Shrine * Surtr's Shrine * Bergelmir's Shrine * Starkaðr's Shrine Jörmungandr's Shrine Note: Rune Translations are done by fans and are subject to error, as well as the developers' use of the runes. The Shrine dedicated to the World Serpent Jörmungandr can be found inside the Vanaheim Tower in the Lake of Nine, where Jörmungandr rested at the time. The left side of the triptych shows Jörmungandr's mother, Angrboða, breastfeeding the young serpent in the Ironwood, alongside the Iron-Wolves. The panel also mentions that Loki is his father, and that Fenrir, Hel, and the Iron-Wolves are his siblings. * ᚨᛝᚱᛒᛟᚦᚨ - Angrboða. * ᛃᛟᚱᛗᚢᚾᚷᚨᚾᛞᚱ ᛗᛁᚦᚷᚨᚱᛞᛊᛟᚱᛗᚱ - Jörmungandr, Serpent of Midgard. (Jörmungandr Miðgardsormr) * ᚨᚱᚾᚹᛁᚦᚱ - Ironwood. (Járnviðr) * ᛊᛟᚾᚱ ᛚᛟᚲᚨ ᛟᚲ ᚨᛝᚱᛒᛟᚦᚢ · ᛒᚱᛟᚦᚢᚱ ᚠᛖᚾᛁᛊ ᚺᛖᛚᛃᚨᚱ ᛟᚲ ᛃᚨᚱᚾᚹᚨᚱᚷᚨ - Son of Loki and Angrboða. Brother of Fenrir, Hel, and the Iron-Wolves. (Sonr Loka ok Angrboðu · Broður Fenris Heljar ok Járnvarga) The center triptych shows Jörmungandr encircling the Lake of Nine and Týr's Temple. * ᛚᛁᚲᚾ - Mercy. (Líkn) * ᛊᚨᚾᚾᚱ - Truth. (Sannr) * ᚠᚱᛁᚦᚱ ᛟᚲ ᛖᛁᚾᛁᛝ - Peace and unity. (Friðr ok eining) * ᚺᛟᚠ ᛏᛁᛊ - Týr's Temple. (Hof Týs) * ᛗᛁᚦᚷᚨᚱᛞᛊᛟᚱᛗᚱ ᚲᛖᛏᛁᛚᛊ - The Serpent of Midgard's kettle. (Miðgardsormr ketils) * ᚢᛗᛚᛁᚦᛁᛏ ᛖᚱ ᛟᚱᛚᛟᚷ - Fate has been arranged. (Umliðit er ørlög) The last triptych shows Jörmungandr biting and poisoning Thor in Ragnarök. * ᛟᚱᛚᛟᚷ ᚱᚨᚷᚾᚨᚱᛟᚲᚲᛊ - Fate of Ragnarök. (Ørlög Ragnarökks) * ᚦᛟᚱ - Thor. (þor) Thrym's Shrine Note: Rune Translations are done by fans and are subject to error, as well as the developers' use of the runes. The Shrine dedicated to the Jötunn king Thrym, who stole Thor's hammer. It can be found at the foot of Thor's statue in the Lake of Nine. The first triptych depicts Thrym inheriting the throne of the Frost Giants. * ᚦᚱᛁᛗᚱ ᛒᚱᛟᚷᚦᛟᛏᛏ ᚠᛇᛞᛞᚱ ... ᛃᛟᛏᚾᚨᚱ - The cunning Thrym was born ... Jötnar. (þrymr brogðott faeddr ... Jötnar) * ᛃᛟᚠᚢᚱᚱ - King. (Jöfurr) * ᛃᛟᛏᚾᚨᚱ - Jötnar. The center triptych shows Thrym in his throne with Mjölnir, and the other Jötnar celebrating. * ᚦᚱᛁᛗᚱ ᚲᛖᛗ ᚨᛈᛏᚱ ᚠᚱᚨ ᚨᛊᚷᚨᚱᚦᛁ ᛗᛖᚦ ᚺᚨᛗᚱᛁ ᚦᛟᚱᛊ - Thrym returns from Asgard with Thor's hammer. (þrymr kem aptr frá Ásgarði með hamri þors) * ᛗᛃᛟᛚᛚᚾᛁᚱ ᛊᛏᛟᛚᛁᚾᚾ - Mjölnir stolen. (Mjöllnir stolinn) * ᛃᛟᛏᚾᚨᚱ ᚠᚨᚷᚾᚨᛊᛏ - Jötnar celebrate. (Jötnar fagnast) * ᚹᛖᛁᛉᛚᚢᛞᚨᚷᚱ ᛁ ᚺᛟᛚᛁ - Feast-day in a hall. (Veizlu-dagr í holi) * ᛏᛁᚷᚾᚨᚱᛊᛏᛟᛚᛚ ᚦᚱᛁᛗᛊ - Thrym's royal seat. (Tignar-stóll þryms) * ᚦᚱᛁᛗᚱ ᛒᛁᚦ ᚺᚨᛗᚱᛁ ᚨ ᛗᛟᛏᛁ ᚠᚱᛖᛁᛃᚢ ᛒᚱᚢᚦ - Thrym offers the hammer for Freyja as his bride. (þrimr bið hamri á móti Freyju bruð) The last triptych depicts Thor after recovering the Mjölnir, having killed Thrym and all the Jötnar that were present at the time. * ᚦᚱᛁᛗᚺᛖᛁᛗᚱ - Thrym's home. (Þrymheimr) * ᚦᛟᚱ - Thor. (þor) * ᚹᛖᛁᛉᛚᚨ ᚨᚠᚷᛚᚨᛈᛁᚾ - Feast disrupted. (Veizla afglapin) * ᛖᛝᛁ ᚨ ᚦᛁᚱᛗᚨᛊᛏ - No one was spared. (Engi á þyrmast) Trivia * Despite not being a Giant and a member of the Aesir, Týr still received a Shrine in his honour for his great friendship and alliance with the Jötunn-kind. ** At seeing Týr's Shrine, Mimir wondered if the Jötnar too made a Shrine about him, as Týr and him were the only Gods the Jötnar gifted their special sight to. Gallery JörShrine.jpg|Left panel of Jörmungandr's Shrine Screenshot 2018-10-31 at 08.38.54.png|Thamur's Shrine (before being burned) Category:Norse Mythology Category:God of War (2018)